


The Statistics of Love: Drabbles.

by dreamyooncheng



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Engagement, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyooncheng/pseuds/dreamyooncheng
Summary: The daily life of Hoseok, Y/n and their child.





	The Statistics of Love: Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabbles will be super short, and won't have a cronological order. I just write this because dad hobi makes me soft!!

After turning off the alarm, Hoseok moved around the bed with sleep still heavy on his mind. He let out a contented sigh, when he felt the sunshine that was coming through the window warm his face. He stretched his limbs lazily, still unwilling to open his eyes, only to discover that the spot in the bed that belonged to Y/n was empty.

Now with a grumpy face, not used to wake up alone, he opened his eyes and examined with a blurry sight the room. As he guessed, the blinds where open and the room had no traces of his soon to be wife. He sat up in the bed and stretched up again, determined to get up and go find Y/n and help her, knowing that she probably got up earlier to take care of their crying baby. Weird, I didn’t heard her cry.

If Hoseok was completely honest, it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t heard his baby cry. Even after three months of being in charge of taking care of her every day until Y/n got home from work, for some reason, he never was fast enough to get up at night and nurse their baby before Y/n. You would expect some kind of connection between him and the baby, after so many days of going to the store together, and sharing so many hours just the two of them. At first, he was worried about his daughter presence in the comic book store, not because he thought she was going to make things complicated for him, but because he didn’t knew how his clients would take it. Strangely enough, nobody seemed to care about him going around the store recommending comic books, carrying his child on a pretty Hello Kitty baby carrier.

Even though he knew Y/n didn’t care to get up in the middle of the night to take care of their six month old baby, enjoying every little moment she could spend alone with her baby girl, he still felt self conscious about it. _‘It’s okay, Hoseok’_ she would say to him _‘I still remember when you used to get up at unholy hours of the night to get me a snack when I was pregnant. Also, you take care of her when I’m at the office… you’re a great dad, honey_ ’.

He stood up, scratching his eyes and feeling around the floor with his feet looking for his slippers, when the door suddenly opened. And what he saw, filled his chest with the most beautiful feeling a man, a human, could feel. You’ll see, Y/n it’s not the kind of person to show love in extravagant ways. You would never hear of her buying a expensive present or organizing a surprise party for her loved ones, no because she thinks that that’s unnecessary or anything like that, but because she is a simple woman that finds love, and likes to love, through the simple and mundane things in life. She has this amazing ability, of showing you that she loves you to the moon and back, through a smile, shiny eyes, or even a phrase like ‘ _Good morning babe_ ’. And after so much time of sharing his days with the most beautiful and kind woman he had ever meet, he understood that a simple homemade breakfast in bed, could also mean all the love of the universe. All for him.

She walked into the bedroom confidentiality, still wearing her pajamas, with their child in one arm and the breakfast in the other. He walked towards them quickly, with the intention of helping her, only to get scolded.

“No, no!” She said “today’s your day and this pretty baby and I are going to take care of you, please lay down.”

“Okay” Hoseok said giggling, and taking the child on his arms so Y/n could work comfortably.

He took this moment as an opportunity to look at them more closely. Y/n had styled their baby hair in two pretty pigtails, and dressed her with a green onesie with a stamp that said ‘ _happy b-day Daddy_ ’ on the front. Mommy, on the other side, was using her usual pink pajamas and hair on a messy bun, sprinkled here and there with bits of flour.

“Alright” Y/n said startling both Hoseok and the baby, “it’s done, I hope you enjoy it Hobi.” He looked at the breakfast nicely arranged on the bed and smiled.

“It looks delicious.” He cut a piece of pancake, added some syrup on it and took it to his mouth, biting slowly. “Oh my!” he said opening wide his eyes, “God Y/n"

“What? It tastes bad?”

“It tastes like… like-“

“Like what?”

“Like heaven!” Hoseok said laughing

“Oh my gosh, Hoseok” Y/n said hitting him with a pillow, “I thought it tasted awful!”

Hoseok just giggled and kept eating and playing with their daughter, feeling as if this was one of the most important moments of his life.

“I know this isn’t much Hoseok, but-”

“What do you mean?” he said looking at her with curious eyes and a full mouth “it’s perfect.”

“I just… you know that I love you, right?”

He felt his heart jump around his chest, after hearing her sincere words. Even if she spoke those words to him every night before going to sleep, and every morning after breakfast when she’s leaving for work, he couldn’t help it but still get flustered every time he heard them.

“I know, Y/n. I love you too.“ She smiled and held his free hand.

“Happy birthday, love”

And Hoseok smiled back, because thanks to her he learned that, even things as simple as a smile and a lazy morning together in bed with her and their child, could be the most beautiful and loving moments on his whole life.


End file.
